Scream Your Love and Hate
by palelight
Summary: Summary: Senior High was out for Winter break and she visited her school to pick up her supplies, but saw someone. He stole everything from her through their school year and that cold winter break. Not suitable for ages under 18. Please review!
1. In your sight

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captors Sakura.

Summary: Senior High was out for Winter break and she visited her school to pick up her supplies, but saw someone. He stole everything from her through their school years and that cold winter break. Warning: Not suitable for anyone under the age of 18(unless your mind is mature enough) or sensitive to Rape. Please read and review!

Scream Your Love and Your Hate

By: Palelight and Mimisleep ~she gives me random ideas

Kinomoto, Sakura, was a quiet and obedient 17 year girl. She was in a normal class this year and all her teachers barely remembered her except for the fact of the apron she wore occasionally to class. The pale pink apron was hers for cooking class, but everyday there would be a new splotch or smear of color on her apron. She would forget to take it off when rushing into class a minute late. Each teacher stared at her and each student giggled or snickered at her cooking apron. She never noticed the staring or snickering and just carried on because she always wore the apron like a layering to her school uniform.

In all truth she wasn't a great cook, but painted every break she got from school. Her first year at the school, she was given a key to a storage room by a teacher to do some chores. She tried to give the key back to the teacher several times, but he never noticed her. She kept the key with her and used the storage room for her small studio at school. The room had 4 large sliding windows on the west side and 3 on the north side from the door. There was a used chalk board on the east side with permanent chalk dust stuck to it and past lectures still visible. Kinomoto counted 12 desks she stacked against half of the chalk board. The west window's peered out to the side of the school and the north windows peered out to front of the school.

No idea had pasted her mind as why it was an empty classroom; she was just pleased with her studio. Her aluminum easel sat by the 3rd to the left north window. She had gotten a wooden chair from the teachers' office. She taped an old cotton sheet down to protect the old creaky floor boards. Her easel was masked in acryliques, oil paints, and water color paste. 5 blank canvases sat below the window and two used ones sat next to the empty canvases.

She sat in her chair at her lunch period and looked through the 3rd north window. She stared at the tall trees to the left of her view. She had done two sakura tree pieces and was ready to try something different. She turned her head 45 degrees towards the 1st and 2nd windows on the north side. A pack of boys were playing football/ American soccer on the entrance grounds. The goals were partially in a patch of cold grass and the left one was on dusty dirt. One boy was running bare foot in the dirt in his school uniform. All of them had left their uniform jackets in their classrooms, but left their shoes on. She stared at the boy as he kicked the ball in a zigzag around and then passed it to a purple haired boy with glasses. He stopped to catch his breath and then he turned his head and looked up at her window. She stared back for a moment at the light brown haired boy with his light bronzed eyes and then quickly turned her head.

He stared up to where he felt a pair eyes staring at him. He sucked in his breath at the sight of the auburn, emerald eyed girl. Her hair was long and made her look angelic in his eyes. She turned her head and he just stared at the window hoping to see another glimpse.

"Syaoran, wake up! Takahashi has scored twice!" Eriol shouted out at Syaoran while pointing to the 'enemy' scoring.

Li snapped out of it and joined in the game. He ignored the face through out the game as well as the rest of the day. A day before break and he was going to work hard before fooling off on his winter break.

Kinomoto left for home with her school bag to work right after hearing the school bell ring from above. She planned to pick up her easel and supplies later at night after work when no one could know what was coming out of the old class room. She couldn't get in trouble by a teacher for using an abandon room, but she didn't want to try out her luck when the staff was still there. Day was slightly warm, but by night it was freezing numb like constant beatings.

Sorry, it is very short and there was little talking, but I wanted to give out detail. The detail will continue next chapter as well a large warning for rating. Please Review or/and critique. I also need a beta-reader who is quite good at English. English is my third language and it can get bad when I'm in a rush.

Please review or critique!!!!!!!!!


	2. Easel headaches

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captors Sakura.

Rockangel777- Thank you very much for being my first reviewer for this story. I hope this chapter is good as the last.

* * *

Scream Your Love and Hate

By: Palelight and Mimisleep~she gives me random ideas

Chapter 2

* * *

Sweet colorful flowers in bloom all around, but surrounded in a dead season. In the shop, she groomed the flowers and prepped the small attached bakery downstairs. Kinomoto worked at the local flower shop where her brother's best friend and his secret lover, TsukishiroYukito, had gotten her the job. The shop was a bike ride away from the school and in the middle of town where she could deliver easily. The first floor was a bakery with fresh dough and perfect pastries. She got paid double her original pay to help other workers prep and sell downstairs when she was available from her usual flower care taking.

She sat on her wooden stool at a back counter in the flower shop. She was lightly trimming the stems and thorns of her last Angel Face roses. All her favorite flowers were dwindling from her shop as time dug deeper into the cold season. She looked up to the large window 30 feet from her counter behind the register. The night was crawling in on the setting sun over the rooftops of other town shops. Winter brought along early darkness that she did not expect to see. She looked back down at her roses and set them in a vase on top of a stand next to the window.

She had 3 customers that day, but she knew she wouldn't get much more, so she walked to her back counter. She folded up her green flower apron and placed it with in a shelf below her counter. She turned the sign on the door to read, "Petal Shop-Ask for assistance down in the bakery, Thank you." She left the lights on and closed the door walking down the stairs.

The bakery was crazy with customers and Yukito had dragged Sakura towards the back. He pushed a bakery apron in her hands and he rushed off to the middle bakery counter. She saw a customer at the left pastry counter and rushed over to the register.

"Hello," She said to the lady as she put on her apron over her head.

"Hi, I would like a curry bun and 2 madeleines, please." The woman looked inside her bag for her wallet while Sakura fetched the curry bun and madeleines.

Sakura came back with the items and pressed in prices. "That will be 350." The lady pulled out a 500 yen coin from her coin purse and Sakura gave her change back.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Enjoy the evening."

Sakura had accidentally worked much longer at the bakery then she had expected. She had closed up the flower shop and left the bakery with fewer customers. She grabbed her school bag and sat on her pink mamachari reassuring her bag was safe in her front basket. She pushed her left foot down on a pedal after unlocking her bicycle from the shops drain pipe. She pedaled down the street in the direction of her school.

She parked in front of the school's gate, she had hoped it was opened, but it wasn't. She would have to jump it and force her supplies through the bars. She grabbed on to the bars and climbed up and over from after locking her bike to the gate. She ran towards the entrance and grabbed the doors, but they were locked. She turned to the window connected to the shoe hallway and walked over to it. She spotted the gap in the window and yanked it open. She jumped in and walked to her shoe cupboard with her shoes in hand. She put on her blue uwabaki pair with b-3 Kinomoto written on the toe and stored her outside shoes in the shelf. She walked towards her school studio through the dark hallways.

"Happy Birthday to duh-duh-duh-dun…" she sung to herself as she felt oddly terrified in her school hallways. She finally reached her studio door and unlocked it. She slid it open with a loud "whoosh" just to make sound that insured her that the hallways weren't scary. She walked in and slowly packed up her bushes into her art supply bag. She tied up all of her canvases and unlocked her easel to flatten it. She laid her easel down with her canvases and started to pick up her acryliques from the cotton floor cloth. She thought she heard something, but continued to pack her paints. She was being incredibly slow because she was organizing her paints by type then by color.

There was rushing of foot steps and then a "bam" as Sakura held Acryliques in her hands. She got up and tripped on her floor covering. Her acryliques scattered and she lay on the floor with her head down after landing on her collapsed easel. Her Studio's sliding door slammed open, but Sakura didn't move or respond. She was unconscious…

* * *

Author notes- I know, the rating was low this chapter just wait to the next one. I plan to update when I get a beta-reader. I don't need one; I just need an editor for my horrible grammar and more. Email me or Pm me if you want to discuss editing or pre-reading for me. I can't rely on an American writing program forever: it cuts my writing time into a third. It fixes most of my spelling and grammar mistakes, but it is really limited. (It takes along time to write in English for me)

Mamachari- A Bicycle type. I have one, but I replaced the baby carrier with a basket.

Uwabaki_ I should of said indoor shoes. They are a shoe with a strap and colorful toe-tip (word for that?).

Flower shop- my friend, Mimi, got sick and I replaced her at work for the summer break. It was fun!

Curry buns and madeleines- I'm one for mild curry buns, but madeleines are my enemy in France. I don't like cake or sugary foods.

angel face rose- I was in a exchange program for a semester last year in America San francisco and I gave money to a homeless man and he gave me a angel face rose from a guitar case.

Please Review and critique!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Foot Prints

Disclaimer- I do not own Card Captor Sakura

rockangel777- Thank you very much, but I have a beta-reader for this story already, I'm sorry.

I'm glad you are enjoying and I hope I do not disappoint!

Unlove You-Thank you!

English is my third language.

Konnie- I'll explain in this chapter

xCrazyKindOvWeirdx- Thank you for being my beta-reader.(I won't be confused by my electronic dictionary anymore, thank you!!! Humans over books and electronics~)

Thank you for editing this chapter. It is much better than it was!

Nelissa- no more waiting.

* * *

Scream Your Love and Hate

By: Palelight and Daitou

Chapter 3: Footprints

* * *

Last time:

Kinomoto heard a bang and quickly got up from her sitting position while putting away the acrylics in her hands. Her left foot caught on her cotton cloth that protected her studio's floor. Down she went with acryliques flying in the air. Her head landed on her collapsed easel and acrylics scattered about with some losing their lids in the process.

She was unconscious…

Footprints:

Sakura slowly woke up from her sleep but she wasn't ready to awake. Her head was pounding, and ready to explode if she opened her eyes. She shifted and heard a sound from her right. She blinked, and slowly opened her eyes, but she saw nothing, just blackness. Her heart pounded against her ribcage. Sakura was at first scared she was blind, but rose her hands to her eyes. She felt metal against her wrists and panicked. She touched the cloth around her eyes and hyperventilated through the tape on her mouth. She tried to take off the tape and cloth but both were tied and taped on like a second skin. She heard shuffling and footsteps around her, while she was sure she would stop breathing. A draft passed her and she realized she was wearing nothing but a bra, panic flowed through her, as she sat up and a tried to cover herself with her arms. Her head was spinning as she tried to hear what was going on.

Suddenly, Sakura was pushed to the ground; her legs froze and so did her arms. She was just having a nightmare or was in a hallucinating coma, right? She felt something go against the area below her stomach and gasped beneath the tape. The intruder grasped her hips and…

* * *

Syaoran was working at the local host club until 7pm. He was only 17, but he looked 23 to every old hag there. A few men had approached him earlier that day, but he refused their offer to join their "drinking". He was tired and ready to get off work when his cousin, Meilin, entered the club.

"Hello Syaoran," She greeted to him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her while grabbing her wrist forcefully.

"Syaoran, you have to come with me now."

"Why? I don't need to go anywhere with you, Meilin."

"Eriol was injured at the school grounds and we need to get him home. I can't carry him," She said grinning up at him.

"Alright, I'm already timed out. What was he doing there at this hour?" he replied, giving up, what chance has he got to win anyway? He grabbed on his jacket. Meilin dragged him out to her family car without saying a thing to Syaoran. He knew that she wasn't telling him something. "What was he doing there?"

"He left his mobile phone there." The driver took off towards the school with the cousins in back.

"How did he get injured?" Syaoran asked while sitting across from Meilin.

"He didn't get injured; He got locked up on the rooftop looking for his mobile." She said getting a drink from her side bar in the car. She lit herself a cigarette, which she had gotten from her Senior high Uniform pocket.

Li stared her in the eye because he was suspicious of her words. Syaoran started to cough because of Meilin's excessive smoking.

They arrived at the school and Meilin looked out her window. There was a Pink bicycle locked to the school gate and she instantly got an idea. She handed Syaoran a drink for his coughing, he gratefully took the drink and swallowed what he guessed was a mix drink. Meilin was just a senior student and had many bad habits.

Li got out of the car and felt funny. He stumbled a little towards the gate while Meilin slid out of the car. "Syaoran, isn't that your play thing's bicycle?" Syaoran looked next to him at the bicycle, he just couldn't tell what shit it looked like. "What was her name? ...Oh yeah, that Yamada Yui. I bet she's really talented." Meilin winked at Syaoran suggesting that the talents were of pleasure.

Meilin brought out a pair of keys she got from the leading student council member. He was very much willing to give her once she gave him a pill and he had fun with her eventually giving her the pair of school keys. She opened the gate and Syaoran stumbled in after her. They got to the front doors and Meilin used her keys to get in. Meilin found their shoe lockers and shoved Li his shoes while she switched hers. Syaoran stumbled over to his shelf and leaned against it while reaching down to switch his shoes. Meilin took his hand and went to look for the girl that was some where in the building.

Meilin had planned to get Syaoran to the roof and push him off to make it seem like a suicide, but mixing in a girl with a drugged Syaoran was a much better plan for her. Black mail looked to be a most entertaining solution to her problems.

They were walking down a hallway when Li tripped over his feet landing hard on the wall. His body felt achy and then it felt like it was on fire. He was really weakening at the knees and then his arousal was apparent.

There was a crashing sound in three classrooms down at the end of the hallway. Syaoran sat down and passed out from the over whelming overdose of aphrodisiacs and drugs he did not know he took. Meilin got frustrated and rushed over to the classroom leaving her cousin in the hallway asleep.

Meilin entered the door and looked at the unconscious girl who wasn't who she expected it to be. It was just a girl, with paints, and she didn't look anything like Yui (Imagine a loose girl). Meilin shrugged her shoulders and saw a roll of painter's tape on the floor among the mess, and immediately got another great idea.

Meilin ripped of a piece of tape and covered the girl's mouth. She untied the girl's uniform, used the uniform tie to cover her eyes, and took off everything except the bra. She brought out hand-cuffs from underneath her short skirt and hand cuffed the girl. She kicked some of the paint about and got some acrylic on her shoes, but she didn't notice.

She carefully dragged her cousin to the room and undressed him entirely covering only his eyes with his host tie. She then ran over to the girl and untapped her mouth then fed her a pill to convince Syaoran that it was Yamada. She was ready with her mobile in hand.

She turned on one light so her mobile could record this horrific ordeal. She wickedly smiled and waited a whole hour until Li woke up. He got up and fell over dizzily like a drunken blind person. He felt around and touched down on cotton. Meilin watched as the girl stirred and panicked. Syaoran had reached the girl and Meilin pressed the record button on the side of her mobile.

* * *

The intruder grasped Sakura's hip and she felt stimulated by their touch. She couldn't help it, she felt hot. She reached out her hands to push off the stranger but at the same time she was just so confused by the feeling.

Meilin walked around them and sat down on the girl's art stool and took a few photos of the two on the floor. Pictures were more convincing that he was raping her because she was handcuffed, taped and tied while he had a tie around his head. It looked like rape to her through video and photographs.

Li grasped his arms around her back and grinded against her. Kinomoto couldn't resist and grinded against him. They grinded together for 14 slow minutes. Tears leaked down the sides of her eyes but were absorbed by her black uniform tie. She was so confused by her feelings and her body. She felt a hard thing fully grind up her and she bent her elbows laying her hands under her chest. She responded to his grinding with arching her back.

Li felt her arching and pushed his hands down to her thighs. He opened her legs up and grinded up into her. He slid into her a bit and then fully pushed in. There was a pop and Syaoran stopped. He felt blood run down her thigh and down to his. 'Yui wasn't a virgin.' Only thought he could produce through the drugs.

Sakura felt the pain through out her body when he pushed into her and she froze. Her body was in heat but it hurt down below where it throbbed. They were like that for two minutes and neither moved.

Syaoran was confused, aroused, and drugged.

The pain eventually got to her and she pushed up at the stranger. He shifted, thrusting into her a little further and deeper into her curls. She was dying inside from horror, humiliation, and need. Syaoran was dizzy with one thrust in to the girl's tight cavern. Drugs took full effect on Li and he collapsed onto the girl and knocking her out in the middle of a thrust.

"Shit. Can't even get the girl you raped pregnant." Meilin nudged Syaoran in the side while he fell off the girl. Meilin took a few mobile shots of the girl with blood between her legs and then pushing her mobile into her bra. She dragged Li away from the girl and clothed him while his arousal still visible.

She walked over to the girl and dressed her even with blood stained to her thighs. Meilin stepped into red acryliques, but did not notice. She took out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello driver, can you come to the front doors of the school. Li slipped and fell so I need help getting him home." She heard the driver get out of his car through his phone. She walked over to Syaoran leaving red foot prints behind and turned off the light. She dragged Syaoran to the shoe lobby where she switched their shoes not noticing the red paint on her uwabaki.

* * *

Author Note:Daitou and I gave each other ideas. Daitou wrote the explicit scene but I edited because he can speak English better than he can write it. (I can't even speak it better then him, T_T.) All of this chapter will be explained soon. Sorry if you were sensitive to the rape although Daitou made it into a aphrodisiac dealing, so it wasn't long or even really rape as much as it was confusing.

I plan to have the M rating up for more than just me cussing for all my stories (I'm a big cusser in real life but not out in public). All of my explicit scenes will be written by him. Sorry to say it, but I don't do well at writing those kinds of scenes. I didn't even know a girl bled when doing "it". My brain is still sensitive hearing things about doing it and I usually skip those parts in fan fiction. Sorry, if this disappoints you.

Updating stories will be alot slower. I am letting Mimisleep write her stories with my American laptop. ( /~mimisleep) Promoting some of my stories written by her, too.

* * *

Please review and critique!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
